A Dangerous Game
by evil-vanessa
Summary: She wants revenge and uses the power of seduction but... what if she tastes her own medicine. ;) It's my first fic so please review.
1. Default Chapter

A Dangerous Game  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Changes and Feelings -  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting on platform nine and three quarters waiting for her friends to come. She had changed a lot over the summer. It was amazing what a few nights out of the boring old London and into the popular crowd in New York could do to you. And with the naughtiest friends you don't need anything else for a change. The bookworm, platonic looking girl was out and a new hot, seductive babe took over the system. Long legs and curves in all the right places made her a great sight and she knew it. She wanted to have fun on her last year, play with everybody, and show out her real self. The playful one. (A/N: You know what I mean ;-) ).  
  
  
  
'Oh God! What are these guys doing? It's really annoying!' She spotted Harry but where was Ron and Ginny? 'Weren't they coming together? I think Harry is looking for me! OH my God! He doesn't recognize me! I really changed a lot, haven't I? Oh well this a good opportunity to have some fun! Hehehe! Let's get to work! ' She taught to herself as she started walking slowly moving her hips to Harry.   
  
  
  
'Where the hell is Hermione?' Harry taught as he spotted a girl walking slowly seductively to him. She was very well put together he noticed. Long dark brown hair slightly wavy with the deepest chocolate brown eyes he has ever seen. She was wearing low slung jeans that were tight and clung to her hips. A tight crop-tee than showed a good expanse of skin on her mid-drift. And curves that were all in the right places. 'Who is that girl and why is she walking towards me?'  
  
' He is so cute when he gets that quizzical look on his face! He looks really good! But he is no match for my guy! '   
  
She stopped in front of him, placed a hand on his chest and smiled mysteriously.  
  
" Hey handsome!" she said in a husky whisper in his ear and pulled his head down for a kiss that nearly knocked him back a step or two.  
  
Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry 'Must be the lip gloss'. His heart started beating so fast he was afraid he would get a heart atac right then and there and spoil the moment. She placed her arms around his neck and started licking his lower begging for access. He gave in and moaned as their tongs started to battle. He placed his hands on her bare waist, then pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. A few minutes later she pulled away, biting his bottom lip with a seductive smile on her face.  
  
Draco walked onto the platform and started looking for Blaise Zambini the only person he could have a "decent" conversation with. He happened to glance to his right to see a sexy girl walking slowly to her pray...and her pray was...it was Harry fuckin' Potter. The fool looked dumbstruck. She said something in his ear and then started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His mind was racing with questions. 'Who was that girl? Could it be Granger? What am I thinking? That can't be Granger! I know one thing for sure: by the end of this year that girl is going to be mine'   
  
"Draco! How is it going man?"   
  
He heard Blaises voice and snapped back to reality.  
  
" It's good! Looking for you! Listen... do you happened to know who the girl Potter is kissing is?  
  
Blaise looked around scanning for Potter and the girl and when he saw them his expression hardened and Draco could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes ' why would he be jealous? This is interesting!'   
  
" Why do you want to know? " Blaise asked in a cold voice.  
  
" Why do you think? She just screams sex and she is kissing Potter! Enough reasons?"  
  
" That girl, my friend, is none other than Hermione Grangers so I suggest you drop it cause she really isn't your material"  
  
" Good one Blaise!" Draco said   
  
"I'm not kidding Draco! She is Hermione Granger! "  
  
" Trough I know she would be the only one to snog Potter, I still wonder why are you so sure it's her? "  
  
" Doesn't matter and believe me it's her!"  
  
This got Draco more suspicious but he didn't say anything anymore. ' He's acting weird. Things just continue to get interesting'  
  
  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
"Who are you? "  
  
"Who do you think? It's me Hermione," she said smiling.  
  
"Hermione?!? "  
  
"Yeah hun! It's me"  
  
" Hun? And what was that all about?" he asked still feeling her lips on his own.  
  
" Let's see...hmm. I can give you three reasons. First I just wanted to welcome you to your last year at Hogwarts, second I was just messing with you and third I wanted to see if the rumors where true? "  
  
" What rumors?!?"  
  
" Well...Ginny said you are a hella good kisser!"  
  
" Was that before or after she broke up with me? (A/N: Incredible but true in this story :) )  
  
" Both times"  
  
"And." he said smirking seductively.  
  
"And what?" she answered with same smirk on her face.  
  
"The rumors. Are they true in your opinion? I really need to know if the expert likes it!"  
  
" Hmm. let me think.... Yeah...you're pretty good," she said winking.  
  
He laughed and she laughed with him.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot to ask about Ron! Where is he? "  
  
" I don't know! " Said Harry. ' She looks so good! I didn't even know she has some of the female body parts.' " You changed a lot. Looking very sexy if you don't mind me saying" he said, his lips curling.  
  
" Why thank you Mister Potter and no…I don't mind at all! " she answered wearing a mischievous smile." By the way I forgot to tell you I'm Head Girl! I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out who's the Head Boy!"  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said giving her a big hug and holding her tight as the need to touch her started to affect him. " Let's go find a compartment."  
  
" Ah …Harry " she said felling a little sorry " I have to sit in the Heads compartment so… I'll talk to you later! " She said as she started to walk away. "Find Ron and Gin!"  
  
'Oh God! How I want her! ' Harry taught as he waved to her and walked away starting to look for a compartment. ' She just has to be with me.' 


	2. A Challenge

Chapter 2 - A Challenge  
  
"Who are you? "  
  
"Who do you think? It's me Hermione," she said smiling.  
  
"Hermione?!? "  
  
"Yeah hun! It's me"  
  
" Hun? And what was that all about?" he asked still feeling her lips on his own.  
  
" Let's see...hmm. I can give you three reasons. First I just wanted to welcome you to your last year at Hogwarts, second I was just messing with you and third I wanted to see if the rumors where true? "  
  
" What rumors?!?"  
  
" Well...Ginny said you are a hella good kisser!"  
  
" Was that before or after she broke up with me? (A/N: Incredible but true in this story :) )  
  
" Both times"  
  
"And." he said smirking seductively.  
  
"And what?" she answered with same smirk on her face.  
  
"The rumors. Are they true in your opinion? I really need to know if the expert likes it!"  
  
" Hmm. let me think.... Yeah...you're pretty good," she said winking.  
  
He laughed and she laughed with him.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot to ask about Ron! Where is he? "  
  
" I don't know! " Said Harry. ' She looks so good! I didn't even know she has some of the female body parts.' " You changed a lot. Looking very sexy if you don't mind me saying" he said, his lips curling.  
  
" Why thank you Mister Potter and no…I don't mind at all! " she answered wearing a mischievous smile." By the way I forgot to tell you I'm Head Girl! I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out who's the Head Boy!"  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" Harry said giving her a big hug and holding her tight as the need to touch her started to affect him. " Let's go find a compartment."  
  
" Ah …Harry " she said felling a little sorry " I have to sit in the Heads compartment so… I'll talk to you later! " She said as she started to walk away. "Find Ron and Gin!"  
  
'Oh God! How I want her! ' Harry taught as he waved to her and walked away starting to look for a compartment. ' She just has to be with me.'  
  
Draco walked towards the Head compartment looking as hot as ever. He was wearing a light blue V-neck T-shirt that showed off his muscles and black loose pants with lots of pockets (hip-hop style). He entered the compartment and saw that there was someone else in. Long legs … short skirt…a pierced belly …and a T-shirt that was very tight on the breasts (A/N: use your favorite color for the outfit). She was reading some kind of magazine.' It's her!'   
  
" Hey there sweetie!"  
  
She recognized his voice fast. She didn't need to look up from the magazine to see who owned that deep, masculine, hot voice.  
  
" Don't sweetie my ass Malfoy. I'm not in the mood!"  
  
" We are in a good mood today. "  
  
"Let's just drop it! What are you doing here?   
  
" You're supposed to be smart Granger! What do you think I'm doing here? … I'm Head Boy of course … I wouldn't come all the way here just to check on you!" He said placing a nasty accent on ' you '.  
  
' God, this year I'm going to get my revenge on this bastard and I know just the way. I'm surely gonna have fun this year. He won't know what hit him! I'm gonna seduce the bastard and then he is going to play puppet ' she taught and smiled mysteriously licking her lips sensually.   
  
' Why does she look so satisfied? It's gonna be an interesting year! ' He taught as he watched her tongue ' Very… interesting… indeed '   
  
" No comment? That's a first"  
  
' If he thinks I'm gonna answer, he can wait!'  
  
" So your Head Girl I guess and… Potter's bitch "  
  
She started saying something but he caught her off.  
  
" Oh please stop denying it! I saw you on the platform."  
  
" Malfoy … I never knew you liked me. You're scaring me. What's with all the jealousy?" she said faking shock. " But anyway let me answer your question. First of all I don't belong to Harry or to anybody else. Second…." She stopped in mid sentence " You know what …maybe you're right …maybe I am a bitch but you know something … I'm not the kind of bitch that likes to get fucked, I'm the kind of bitch that likes to fuck. Mostly with their minds." She got up and prepared to leave when she turned around.   
  
" Oh! And sweet Harry on the platform is just proof to my theory. So dear Malfoy prepare to be played."  
  
She was about to exit the compartment when he caught her wrist and pulled her into a furious kiss. She was a little shocked but she gave into the kiss. He kissed her till her lips felt bruised. Tongues dueling furiously. He broke apart breathless and said in a seductive voice: " If that was a challenge this was the kiss that sealed it! Now the question, Granger. Was that a challenge? "  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and she went to the door.  
  
" Take it how you want, hun … take it how you want!" she answered with fire in her eyes and walked out of the compartment.  
  
She leaned against the wall and taught.'Okay Hermione Granger! What just happened and why did it feels so good?'  
  
On the other side of the wall…  
  
' She thinks she can play tough and win at my own game …we'll see about that …won't we! I already got one point!'   
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
" Finally home! "  
  
" Yeah, 'Mione … finally " said Harry.  
  
(A/N: OH GOD! How I hate this nicks: Herm and Mione. Yuck! And I absolutely love Mya or Maya but I'm saving them for Draco;))   
  
" Guys wait up! " shouted Ginny.  
  
" Ginny ! God, It's so good to see you!" said Hermione as she pulled her into a hug ." But where is Ron?"  
  
" It's good to see you too! Ron went to Romania to get some lessons on taking care of Dragons, but don't be sad he'll come back in the second semester. "  
  
" Wow 'Mione, you look great!  
  
" Thanks Gin! Let's go now the sorting feast is about to start ."  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall. They took their seats and waited as Dumbledore spoke up.   
  
"I would like to welcome you back to another year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To all new students, welcome. And for all students coming back, I'm very glad to see you. Please enjoy the feast. Oh, and did I forget to mention our Head Boy and Girl? Well, for those who didn't know, our Head Girl is… Hermione Granger!" he said, clapping his hand. Cheers rang all over the room, well except for the people sitting in Slytherin. "Oh, and Head Boy is… Draco Malfoy!" More cheers erupted throughout the hall, most Slytherin's clapped Draco's back while the Griffindors sneered in disgust." Now that the announcements have been made let the feast begin"  
  
" How was America, 'Mione?" Ginny asked smiling secretly .  
  
" Oh! It was …let's just say …educational " Hermione answered smiling mischievously and winking at her friend.  
  
" You are sooo grounded ! You are gonna tell me everything ! I want all the dirty details!"  
  
" Later Gin , I have to meet up with McGonagall and Malfoy so I can see my dorm and get my password"  
  
"Yeah…and with Malfoy as Head Boy this year is gonna become more and more interesting for you !" Ginny said and grinned.  
  
" Yeah very interesting, I'm going to finally get my revenge on him . You'll see how I'll play this one Gin."  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't play you"  
  
"Never, hun , never . He played with me all this years. No way is he gonna win this time" 


	3. The First Round

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot! :) ...bla...bla..bla  
  
CHAPTER 3 - The First Round -   
  
  
  
" Hey there … Draco" she said as she walked slowly to him swaying her hips.  
  
"Why hello… Hermione" he said grinning.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and started circling her pray checking him out. She started whispering seductively in his year.  
  
"So…what are you doing"  
  
He felt on fire when she spoke . He started getting hot all over but was keeping a cool impression.  
  
" Same as you… waiting for McGonagall and for a perfect moment to start our little game"  
  
"Oh really!" she said as she stopped in front of him and looked into his gray mirror eyes, lips only inches away "Let me help you …" she paused for a second and licked her lips and continued in the same seductive voice "… start the game faster".  
  
She kissed him passionately , hungrily . He let her kiss him, pressing him against the wall. He didn't respond and she kissed him harder, parting his lips with her tongue. 'Fuck the game' He taught as he started to give in to his feelings and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, kissing her back as hungrily and needy as she kissed him.  
  
She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his silky blond hair and massaging his neck. Hermione wrapped her leg around him, pulling his pelvis toward her. A distinct hardness was starting to form. She could feel it pressing against her. She thought about how big and hard it felt through their clothes and moaned at the thought of what he could do with it. 'Don't be a fool and lose control Hermione! Pull back right NOW!'  
  
She broke apart. Both of them were flushed, hot and panting for air.  
  
"Well, well, well…are we full of surprises"he said almost breathless.  
  
"What can I say…the U.S.A. gives you a lot of training"  
  
"Who was your teacher?"  
  
"Oh…you know him to well but it's not my place to tell"  
  
"Obviously it's Potter"  
  
"GOD ! Are you dumb or you just like to pretend . I taught I made it clear I was just messing around with Harry plus it's a person you would last expect."  
  
"OMG! Is it Crabbe or Goyle?" he said faking shock.  
  
"Okaaay ! I get the point , you're dumb " she said laughing at his comment ' I'm actually laughing with Malfoy and I taught it wasn't possible'  
  
  
  
The sound of steps was heard and they saw McGonagall heading towards them.  
  
"Hello Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger! For a first I would like to tell you that your fights and differences must come to an end if you would like to hold on to this position. I hope I made myself clear!"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
" Good! Now this is the entrance to your common room !" she said as she pointed at a portrait of Aphrodite." The password is 'opposite attract' !"  
  
' Why would they put this password?' Hermione wondered.   
  
They stepped into a large room where a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Around the fireplace, there were two overstuffed chairs with a large couch in front of the fireplace. The couch was a deep maroon color with forest green throw pillows scattered along the back. At the side of the room by the window, stood a very large desk with chairs on either side where two people could do homework and not get in each others way.  
  
"You will share this common room , and have your own separate bed chambers. Hermione, yours are to the right. Draco, yours to the left. You will share a bathroom. Through the middle door there, there is an indoor pool."  
  
Hermione looked around and opened the doors. The bathroom had a huge bathtub, big enough for four people, which also had frosted doors to the side that slid closed for showers. Mirrors lined the one wall where two sinks were placed in front. Red towels on one side with the initials HG, and green towels on the other side with the initials DM on them. The door beside it revealed a large room with an indoor pool, big enough to do laps in. Off to the side there was a nautilus machine and free weights.   
  
The last door led her to her bedroom. Everything was done in red and gold colors to represent her house. The bedspread had a large gold lion design on it and covered a large four poster bed. She opened up the large step-in closet to notice that all her belongings were brought up already and neatly folded and put away.  
  
She didn't want to go to sleep this early so she got her wizard mobile phone and went in the living room. She started reading a magazine but she got bored and taught about calling Harry and Ginny. It was an option but she wanted some real fun. She activated her phone and started thinking about the New York gang . The phone started dialing numbers. First there was Sarah .  
  
"Hey S hun ! How are you?"  
  
"Hey Maya ! Merlin It's sooo good to hear you ! I'm fine! How's the Head position?"  
  
"So far it's great! I have no curfew and a very hot guy as Head Boy but he is kind of an enemy so…"  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Sarah said and Hermione could almost see the smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"Anyway… I called to ask if the gang wanted to go out"  
  
"How can you even ask such a thing ? Of course we want to go out ! I hate school so anything is an option when it comes to getting out of here!"  
  
"Ok Sarah ! " Hermione said smiling.  
  
"But you know you have to invite him too"  
  
"Who ?" she asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"Z of course!"  
  
"Oh okay!" She said in a defeated voice." I'll ask him if you ask the rest of the gang"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So... I'm gonna see you in Add!cTeD "  
  
"Sure thing hun! And don't forget about that hotty."  
  
"I won't . Bye !"  
  
"Bye Maya"  
  
  
  
' I have to call him. Well then …let's call our little summer adventure '  
  
" Dial Blaise Zambini!" 


	4. One to zero

Disclaimer : I only own the plot . I don't own the character's bla bla bla :)  
  
A/N : Hey ! I posted this authors note to tell you that I'm not going to update my story IF i don't get some good reviews for it. Let's say about 10. I also want to thank my current reviewers ( keep reviewing folks :) ) and I would like to ask if anyone knows a good Beta reader that can help me with my story. If anyone wants to send a mail my address is : evil_vanessa16@hotmail.com  
  
CHAPTER 4 - One to zero-  
  
'He isn't answering '  
  
"Well Miss Hermione ., It's so nice of you to call my master again" Blaises mobile phone answered. " But I'm sorry to tell you that he can't answer right now. If you would like to you could leave a message ."  
  
" Just tell him to call me back! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Miss Hermione"  
  
' Oh well I did it. I guess he wont call me till later so I'm going to go and take a bath and then get ready for going out.'   
  
She got herself a towel and went to the beautiful bathroom leaving the mobile phone on the table.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
' Look , look, look … our little Miss Granger has a mobile phone! Interesting…let's take a look at her phone book even if it might be full of teachers .'  
  
'…'  
  
' So far only boys…she really has changed…Aha ! The first girl . Beth! We have a winner! And next we have … Blaise Zambini .'  
  
"WHAT?!" he said out loud.  
  
'How did she get this number? Now I have a reason to check her messages . '  
  
"Find me all the messages from Blaise Zambini!"  
  
"Password please!" the phone said.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Access denied!"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall"  
  
"Access denied!"  
  
"Come on Draco think!"  
  
"Access permitted! All the messages from Blaise Zambini will appear in 5 seconds!"  
  
' My name is the password to Grangers mobile phone. Now that is interesting. But it is the last thing someone would think it's her password  
  
  
  
" You have one message from Blaise Zambini "  
  
" Only one? What happened to the others? "  
  
" The others have been deleted!"  
  
" Do you happened to have the reply to this message? "  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Very good then! List the last received message and the reply to it!"   
  
The message:   
  
" Hey Mya! It's me! (Sad voice) I know we aren't together anymore but I really still care about you! I hate this racism! You know Slytherin and Griffindor. Now that Voldermort is dead we should all be friends. … I … saw you on the platform today. You looked as gorgeous as ever and... you were kissing Potter. I know it's not my business anymore but I just want to ask you if you're going out with him. Please answer this question! I just need to know. Love you and be careful cause Draco has his eyes on you! "  
  
  
  
" How nice and touching! List the reply! "  
  
" Blaise! I really don't want to go trough this again! If you hate the racism and the discrimination, why don't you fight it? You are just like the rest of them. You left me and joined them when you could have done something. Anyway… I don't care anymore and even if it's not your business, I'm not going out with Harry! You say Malfoy has his eyes on me! Good then! Maybe he will know and make the right choice!"  
  
" Now…that must've hurt but I like the way she thinks of me!"  
  
He heard water splashes and quickly turned the mobile phone off and placed it exactly where it was.  
  
' That bath was a blessing!' She got a towel and wrapped it around her body. It was a little short but…. Hermione left her hair wet and got out of the bathroom only to meet Draco's steel eyes.  
  
" My, my Granger! That must have been like the longest bath in history and for waiting that long and because of your rudeness of not inviting me when you decided to take it, I think I need a reward " he said grinning mischievously.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well … I can think of a few things "   
  
"Only a few?"  
  
"You're right …more than a few! "  
  
She smirked.  
  
" And … I can start… " He said as he leaned in for a kiss " …with… " He licked his lips sensually and his tongue almost touched her lips "…kissing you senseless"  
  
" In that case…you can start right away."  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the mouth. Her hand then went around the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair, to pull him closer. She felt a jolt of longing when she felt his tongue softly outlining her lips, to gain entry into her mouth where her tongue me his.   
  
She felt his hardness pressed against her. He broke the kiss to trail wet kisses along her jaw, then to her ear and neck, leaving a trail of fire where his lips touched. He took the lobe of her ear in his mouth; his hot breath sending sensuous shivers down her back. His hands slid under her towel, touching the softness of her skin to pull her closer.   
  
He ran his hands along her bare back to cup her bottom to rub himself against her, while he ran his lips down to her breast where he took her nipple in his mouth, his fingers on his other hand lightly pinching her other nipple. Hermione gasped and pressed his head closer to her.   
  
She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Hermione pulled his head up and kissed him hard, while sliding her hands to his chest and bringing them up to slide the robe off his shoulders to reveal broad shoulders. Her hands felt the heat of his skin, as she brought her head to the side of his neck where she bit him lightly and then sucked on the skin leaving a red mark.   
  
He moaned and tossed his head back. She then softly nibbled his skin while she moved lower, then ran her tongue over each bite. She tugged on his nipple with her teeth, then proceeded to suckle them. Her hand moved slowly lower where she cupped him through his pajama bottoms. He pulled her up and pulled her to him where he kissed her breathless. He pushed her against the vanity where he lifted her up to sit, her legs on either side of him. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs until he reached her hotness.  
  
He slid a finger in the opening where he inserted it into her wetness. Hermione edged closer to the edge where he could have better access. He pulled his finger out, then started to kiss the insides of her knees to work his way up to her swollen lips. He stopped and gently blew on her wetness. Hermione moaned low in her throat. Draco ran his tongue along the length of her, then dove in, to take her hardened clit in his mouth where he swirled his tongue around.   
  
He slid two fingers into her moving them faster and faster. Hermione was bucking her hips as the pressure was building. He took her to his room, placed her on the bed and continued the treatment. He rubbed the clit, as his fingers were moving faster within her.  
  
Hermione felt like she was on fire. She reached down and grasped his erection and ran her hand up and down, pumping him. "Please, Draco, I want you inside me, now." She begged.  
  
Draco felt a shiver runs down his spin at her plea, as he grabbed her hand for her to stop. He leaned over on top of her and kissed her deeply. He was hard and was pressing against her slick opening. He muttered a contraceptive spell, then pushed into her tightness slowly. Their bodies glistening with sweat, he thrust into her. Her hips raised off the bed to meet him thrust for thrust. He raised his upper body and took hold of her hips where he rammed into her hard and fast.  
  
Hermione's hands grasped the sheets beside her and bit her lip as the waves of her orgasm flowed through her. Draco felt her walls constrict around him. He bent down to kiss her and with one final thrust, he came inside of her. He put his forehead against hers to steady their breathing and then pulled out of her and drew her closer to him, where they both drifted to sleep. 


	5. You're incredible!

A/N: WARNING!!!!!---I always liked the image of a bad girl Hermione that goes for what she wants (including our Draco ;)). So if you don't like an out of character Hermione don't read the story. Well …as every author I like to know the opinions of my readers so if you like fast updates REVIEW. Reviews power me up ;).Thank you for sending my reviews by mail.It was much better this way! :)))  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - "You are incredible! " -  
  
Hermione woke feeling disorientated at first. She felt a heavy arm lying across her stomach. She slowly moved enough where she could look down on Draco while he was sleeping. Even in sleep, she felt the sexual pull he had over her.  
  
She leaned over to kiss his neck and shoulder softly as to not awaken him. She trailed wet kisses along his chest then flicked her tongue on his nipples, sucking them gently.  
  
Draco slowly woke up to Hermione's hot tongue leaving a burning trail along his skin. He looked down at her, where she smiled up "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too"   
  
" So I guess you won our little game "  
  
" No I didn't. This was only the first round and the score is 1 for me and 0 for you." He said smirking.  
  
"Ooh! I get it! So I have to make you scream in agony and then in pleasure to get a point."  
  
" Well yeah! Maybe if you make me scream just a little in agony and a little more in pleasure, I'll…"he said and she cut him off with a kiss!  
  
She broke off and started kiss down his neck and chest.   
  
She was nibbling her way nipple to nipple her hand was lightly running down below the blankets to find a semi-hard erection. She stroked him with feather light touches while her mouth was traveling downward. She kissed the top of his thighs then leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft.   
  
Draco's hand was on her shoulders and he was looking down at her, "Don't stop." He said hoarsely. She felt a tingling sensation lower down where she grew moist at his whispered words. She ran her tongue along the underside of him and took the head into her mouth where she flicked her tongue. Draco moaned and dug his fingers into her shoulder.   
  
" Merlin, Hermione! You are incredible!" (A/N 4 Dream Siren: Hehehe! Radame ! ;) )  
  
She lowered her head down until his erection hit the back of her throat. She slowly withdrew to come back down again.   
  
Draco pulled her up and rolled on top of her and in one swift move he was inside of her. He was pounding into her, their moans mingling as their tongues were swirling around each other's. He felt her tightening around him where he then came deep inside of her.  
  
She fell next to him and asked him breathless.  
  
" What was it that you wanted to say before… I caught you off! "  
  
"Well I was going to say that if you do what you just did I'll give you 2 points " he said laughing.  
  
' He is so much better than Blaise! Oh My God! BLAISE…THE GANG… ADD! CTED'  
  
She jumped as if she was burned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just remembered something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I was supposed to go to a club after that bath I took yesterday until I was rudely interrupted!" she said smiling playfully. " I think they are going to kill me now. But wait a second, why didn't my phone ring, they must've called!"  
  
' Holly shit … I closed the phone yesterday. Now she is gonna figure it out. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! '  
  
"Oh God! I left my phone on the table in the common room and you were…"  
  
' I'm screwed!'  
  
"… You closed it! You went trough my phone book and stuff! Did you?"  
  
"Of course I didn't!"  
  
"At least admit it"  
  
"What is there to admit if I didn't do anything!"  
  
She left the bed and started walking to the door.  
  
" Have it your way then, but I don't believe you! See you later! " She left and slammed the door furiously.  
  
' That was a first! I usually walked out that door first. Well…now I better go after her.' 


	6. Candidates

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to JKR.   
  
CHAPTER 6 - Candidates -  
  
She was walking down the corridors thinking about everything that happened.  
  
'This is going so fast! I can't believe he went trough my personal stuff! He probably knows about Blaise! I was smart when I deleted the messages but … hello! Hermione, you had a password! He surely didn't found it out! If he went trough my mobile he could only see my phone book. That's much better. '  
  
She smiled happily and jumped when she felt a pair of hands closed on her eyes.  
  
"Guess who, my little expert kisser?"  
  
"Harry?" 'His cologne betrays him'  
  
"Right as always sweetie." He said smiling wickedly as he turned her around.  
  
' What's gotten into him? Oh well… lets just play along for now'  
  
" What are you doing here Harry?"  
  
" I was looking for you of course"  
  
"And why is that…"  
  
"Because…", he said as he approached her pulling her in his arms, " I'd like to continue what we started on the platform". He leaned in to kiss her but….  
  
"POTTER!" an angry voice called " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
'Draco Malfoy's girlfriend? I like the sound of that'   
  
"Your girlfriend?" said Harry " What are you talking about?"  
  
Draco walked straight to Hermione, pulled her into his arms and got an arm around her waist keeping her close.  
  
" I am talking about you trying to snog my Mya"  
  
"She isn't your property, you know, she's not an object!"  
  
" Guys! Sorry to interrupt but I am still here and I really have some things to say."  
  
She pulled away from Draco's arms.  
  
"First you guys don't make my decisions and I am not owned by anybody. I will make my choices as I wish. Meanwhile you are just…how should I put this…candidates!"   
  
She said and left smirking to herself.  
  
...'silence'...  
  
Both of the guys were looking dangerously at each other.  
  
"I will make one thing straight Malfoy, you will not have her! "  
  
"Don't be so sure! Maybe I already did!"  
  
"She is not trash! You won't treat her like the whores you had"  
  
" I know she isn't! That's why she's here to stay!" Draco said and left Harry in the middle of the hallway with an angry expression on his face.  
  
'We'll see about that Malfoy, we'll see…'  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS   
  
Draco walked into the common room and saw Hermione reading a magazine called Cosmopolitan (A/N: You are reading the story of a Cosmo addict).  
  
"I never thought I'll see you reading dirty magazines"  
  
"I never thought I'll shag you, besides it isn't dirty …it's educational"  
  
"Ah! I bet its another thing you got from the U.S. and when I say that I'm referring to the education"  
  
"If you would have bet that, you would've won"  
  
"I always win…" he said and smirked suggestively.  
  
"Oh… I have no doubt about that." She said and got up from the couch, walking to him.  
  
He pulled her to him and leaned in for a kiss .She stopped him.  
  
"Down boy!" she whispered in his ear, grabbed his ass and left him wanting more.  
  
' What the hell was all that about?'  
  
Hermione walked to her room deeply satisfied. ' Go Hermione! Make the bastard want you like crazy and then…hehehe. Only one problem. What am I going to do about Harry? Oh well … he is kind of cute. We'll just wait and see then…just wait and see… Now! Where is that phone?'  
  
She started looking around the room but she didn't see it. She remembered that it was in the common room and went to get it.  
  
"Wake up!" she said to the phone.  
  
"You have 5 missed calls and 2 new messages "  
  
"List the missed calls."  
  
"2 missed calls from Sarah and 3 missed calls from Blaise"  
  
Draco got out of his room wanting to take a shower, (wearing a nice pair of black boxers and with a towel in his hand) when he heard Hermione's phone.  
  
'Well this could get interesting. Maybe I could listen for a little while.'   
  
"List the messages"  
  
"First message from Sarah"  
  
"Hey sweetie! We are at the club and guess what…you aren't! What happened? Are you coming or are you already all over that hot Head Boy of yours? I bet you are! Guess we won't see you at the club today. Anyway,…hope you're okay and be careful and don't exhaust that poor boy already, remember you need him all year! Ahh I almost forgot…Add!cteD TODAY !You missed it last night and you are forgiven but we better see you here tonight or else… and you know you shouldn't mess with me ;) In case you forgot you can Aparate right there by saying the name of the club. Love you hun and talk to you later!"  
  
" You really do know me, Sarah" Hermione said to herself laughing.  
  
"Second message from Blaise"  
  
"Hi! You okay? I'm with the guys! Why didn't you come? Sarah can't stop laughing and saying I shouldn't be worried cause, you are well taken care off! "  
  
' I have to thank Sarah!' Hermione thought. " Did Malfoy do anything to you? Call me back! Bye!"  
  
"He really just doesn't get it."   
  
' So tonight I'm going to a muggle club. How nice.'   
  
Draco started walking to the couch slowly , making sure she didn't heard him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello…Granger!" he whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"She jumped when she felt his hot breath in her ear.  
  
"Don't do that!" she told him a little angry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you scared me!"  
  
"I'd say you liked it"  
  
"Whatever!…What are doing anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" he said slowly allowing her to picture it.  
  
"On dinner time!"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be busy tonight."  
  
"Is that so…" she said looking at his great body.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
' I can't wait then!' she thought.  
  
" I'm going to dinner then" she got up and started walking to the door " See you later."  
  
'You are going to see me later most certainly' he thought and smirked to himself. 


	7. Confessions and Add cteD

A/N: I have a bad news. My exams are starting,(I hate college!) and i will try to update soon but i won't make any promices. If I get lotz of reviews then probably i will feel responsible to write and post.Don't blackmail me emotionaly :))) ! I can't resist that. when i see so many reviews I just can't! Damn i told you...oh well... . I also should tell you i'm starting a new story as soon as i finish the exams. ;) . XOXO, Vanessa   
  
CHAPTER 7 - Confessions and Add!cted  
  
She walked out of the common room and saw Harry waiting for her with a large bouquet of red roses. They were incredible.  
  
"Hey there Hermione! These are for you!" He said and handed her the immense bouquet of flowers.  
  
She got the flowers and smelled them. They were so beautiful and smelled so good.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry! They are incredible!"  
  
"Compared to you they are nothing." He said and smiled.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione…I really like you! The moment I saw you on the Platform I knew that I want you to be all mine…" he started saying but he didn't finish cause he was caught off with a passionate kiss. She pulled away. He was in shock. He watched her hungrily for a moment before crushing his lips against hers.' It just isn't the same. That incredible sensation that I feel when I kiss Draco…just…isn't here. Sorry Harry but…you just don't turn me on'   
  
He broke off breathing heavily . Oh god did he feel love for this girl. She was incredible. Perfect.   
  
"Hermione…will you be with me?"  
  
"Harry…I really don't know how to tell you this. Harry…I love you but …not like a lover . I love you and care about you immensely but like a brother. You have always been there for me and helped me but…I really can't be with you . Please tell me that this refuse will not destroy our friendship because I wont be able to live with that."  
  
He felt destroyed and heart broken . It was like the entire world was going down.  
  
"Hermione… I …okay…I accept your decision but you will have to give me some time to adjust to the idea ." he said that almost not aware of saying it . His mouth gave a diplomatic answer that didn't match his feelings .  
  
She left feeling better because of his answer. She had to get ready for tonight.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
After dinner, she went to her dorm.   
  
Hermione made sure the bathroom door was firmly locked, and soaked in the tub for about half an hour. She used her wand to fluff her hair making it look tousled and wavy. She applied a light amount of magical make-up that wouldn't wear off during the night.   
  
Standing before the armoire, she was pondering on what she was going to wear with the leather pants. She picked out a few tops, throwing them on the bed. She finally chose an off-the-shoulder black T-shirt that clung to her breasts and went down a couple of inches below the bra strap, where it showed a large expanse of bare mid-drift.   
  
She slipped the pants on where they molded to her hips and legs. On her feet, she wore her leather boots. She felt so sexy when she was wearing those.  
  
She glanced at the clock. It was time to meet the gang. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the glittery looking powder. Sarah and the guys where no were to be seen. Hermione entered the club and looked around.  
  
"Hey there Hermione! So nice to see you again." Said a cute barman and winked.  
  
"Hey love ! Good to see you again too. I want something hard. Make me lose control." she said as she set down at the bar giving him a smile.  
  
"Make you lose control. Now…that's a challenge "  
  
"Are you up too it?"  
  
"Of course" he said and smirked.  
  
He got her a drink and came back.  
  
"Now this will make you get naked and dance on the tables"   
  
"That would be view." She said smiling wickedly .  
  
"I'm sure!"   
  
"MAYA!!!! Oh my god its sooo good to see you." Said an over excited Sarah.  
  
"Hey hun! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good ! How are you? You are always the one with the action." She said and smirked.  
  
"Wait , wait, wait…. Where are the others?"  
  
"They aren't gonna come! All the guys are in detention!" she said pissed off.  
  
"What did they do this time? This must be there biggest realization yet!" she said laughing.  
  
"They almost blew out the school. We had these experiments in potions and they just mixed all the chemicals and it exploded and melted their clothes and …anyway it was a disaster"  
  
"Melted their clothes…nice.." Hermione said laughing .  
  
"Blaise has to come trough. He should be here any minute now. What's this.." she said and pointed at the drink that was lying in front of Hermione.  
  
"It's just a drink Charlie said I should drink"  
  
"You want to get drunk"  
  
"I want to have fun"  
  
"Same thing. Believe me this one is a nasty one. I drank it too. I told Charlie to give me something to get really drunk and I almost stripped on the tables."  
  
"That explains a lot." She said thinking about Charlie's recommendation for the drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Look there is Blaise." She said and drank her drink all at once.  
  
Blaise was looking around the club searching for the girls. He saw them at the bar and started walking towards them.  
  
"Hello girls!"  
  
"Hey!" they both said.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They were busy"  
  
Hermione's drink started taking effect. She felt like kissing Blaise senseless when Sarah interrupted her thought.  
  
"LOOK AT THAT GUY!" she said shocked looking at the bar "GOD! HE IS HELLA HOT!" 


	8. The dance

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY! Please forgive me for not updateing but I got cable connection to the internet and since i got it the server is down.I couldn't connect to the internet and it sucked. THey fixed it ( FINNAAAAALLLLLYYY) and I can FINNNAALLLYYY UPDATE!! Sorry again!   
  
8 - The dance   
  
Draco walked into the club and walked to the bar. He ordered a drink and started looking for Hermione. He saw her sitting with Blaise and a girl that was staring at him in disbelief . Hermione was staring at Blaise . The other girl said something and her attention was diverted to him .  
  
' Oh ! So... Mr. Malfoy joined the party. That was his little plan for tonight. Well...if he wants to play I can offer him a pretty good game.' Hermione thought smirking.  
  
" Oh! Stop staring Sarah ! That is the guy I told you about...remember...the hot Head Boy!"  
  
" That is the guy ! Well ...now I can understand perfectly why you missed Add!cTeD yesterday. Go, Hermione!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey Hermione! You wanna dance?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Sure!" she jumped at the chance. It was perfect. She could make Draco jealous.   
  
Blaise was a handsome guy. He had soft brown hair and beautifully clear blue eyes. His body was tight and muscular, and Hermione had to admit he had some kind of charm. What was his, was his! But Draco was better.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
Blaise took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. He turned around to face her and put his hand on the small of her back, bring her to his leg. They started freak dancing with the music and very intent on one another, not even noticing that they were being watched.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
  
give it to me now..  
  
Draco watched from a quiet corner with a beer in his hand. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of partially baggy jeans and a silver ring. Hermione was digging into Blaise and Malfoy could barely stand it. The dance was getting hotter by the second.   
  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
He was just beginning to admit to himself that he may have feelings for her, not lust feelings, deeper feelings and just watching the two of them made his stomach churn. He couldn't stand it anymore. He set down the beer and walked over to the dance floor, tapping on Blaise's shoulder.  
  
"Mind if I cut in, Blaise?" He asked cordially." We are friends. Aren't we?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped quietly acting like she didn't saw him in the club.  
  
Blaise looked a bit wary of Draco, but conceded and found another girl to dance with. Draco walked from behind Hermione and turned her around, so that her ass was gyrating his groin.  
  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
"What'd ya do that for?" Hermione asked as they started dancing.  
  
"Because watching him dance like that with you was driving me crazy," Draco replied honestly. "Now shut up and dance."   
  
He regained some of his asshole composure with that remark, and Hermione, with little butterflies playing in her stomach, obeyed.  
  
I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
  
while the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top, lick it don't stop  
  
Keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
  
lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
  
or in back of a classroom  
  
how ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
  
see I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
  
and if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
  
I'll let 'em free   
  
and the tell me what they fantasy  
  
like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me  
  
He's not going to get away with that, she thought. An evil smile spread across her face as she put in a little more ass to their grind. She kept a sultry look on her face and brought her hands behind her, so that they were on Draco's thighs. She ran her fingers up and down the fabric of his jeans, letting them explore all over. She took one of her hands and ran it through her hair, then gently grazing the length of her body. She knew Draco was getting a charge out of this by the feeling pressing up against her.  
  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
He wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand. His hands stayed around her midriff, but the urge to just pick her up and throw her on the ground was nearly unbearable. He considered leaving and letting her dance with some other people, but thinking about her in some other man's arms sent a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted Hermione to himself, to hold her, to fuck her, to be all his.  
  
I wanna get you in the bath tub  
  
with the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
  
or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
  
cause you know I got sold out  
  
or red carpet dick could just roll out  
  
go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
  
runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
  
how 'bout in the library on top of books  
  
but you can't be too loud  
  
you wanna make a brother beg for it  
  
give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
  
we can do it in the white house  
  
tryna make them turn the lights out   
  
champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
  
what's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
  
in the back row at the movie  
  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
  
You can push me or just pull me  
  
on hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
  
eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet  
  
Hermione turned herself around so that she and Draco were facing each other. The heat created between them could be felt by her friends across the room. Hermione continued her dancing, running her hands all around Draco's body, occasionally touching his ass. She was enjoying herself, teasing Draco. She was getting to him, the fire in his eyes was a big indication.' I'm good ! You just can't say I'm not good !' she thought.  
  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, she kissed it tenderly. As he reached his hand behind her neck to pull her face to his, she did not resist. He   
  
licked his lips gently, then leaned in to touch her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He moved his mouth hard against hers, but she didn't   
  
respond right away. Finally her hand snaked up behind his head and she moved her lips against his, parting them roughly  
  
so he could taste her .If you were anywhere near them you could have felt the passion.  
  
I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
  
that's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
  
in the garden all in the dir  
  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
  
In the sun or up in the shade  
  
on the top of my escalade  
  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her very close. Without breaking their kiss, her tongue reaching out against his with hard, passionate strokes, which sent chills up and down his body. He opened his mouth to accept her exploring tongue, amazed at how quickly he was responding to her touches. Her fingers tickled the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there, causing him to moan into her mouth.  
  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy  
  
( A/N: Song by Ludacris and Shawna " What's your fantasy")  
  
'Well..I guess that was my signal.' she thought and broke the kiss. Hermione looked at her watch, it was nearly 3 AM ' Time does pass fast when you are enjoying yourself'. "Hey, Malfoy, I'm going to head out, it's getting kind of late. Thanks for the dance!"   
  
She gave him a kiss on his cheek and squeezed his hand. She walked over to her table. Blaise was nowhere to be seen but Sarah was smiling. Hermione leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Nice show out there." Sarah said smirking.  
  
"Eh! I'm doing what I can" Hermione answered her face wearing the same expression that could be found on Sarah's.  
  
She paid at the bar and gave Charlie a wink. Her eyes searched the place for Draco one last time before exiting the building. 


	9. You are grounded!

CHAPTER 9 - You are "grounded"!  
  
15 minutes later, Hermione was wrapped up in her fresh out of the dryer warm fleece robe, a see through lacy camisole and matching hipster panties. Her bed was warm and comfy with all of its blankets and soft fluffy pillows. She heard a knocking at her door. Her heart quickened its beating as she cautiously walked to the door.  
  
"Draco!What a pleasant surprise!". Malfoy was standing in front of her, looking very nervous, very sweaty, and very sexy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"If you ever think that you can gyrate me until I nearly explode, tease me, grind into me and then walk away thinking it's okay, you've got another thing coming. Sorry Miss Granger but...you're grounded." He walked in and kissed her. He wanted it to be a soft kiss, but all of his pent up sexual energy was not allowing it.  
  
Hermione immediately began kissing back. Draco's kisses were intoxicating, addicting, and scintillating. He began kissing her up and down her neck, and Hermione moaned in pleasure. She closed the door and led his lips back to hers. She felt herself being picked up and carried over towards her bed. They continued to kiss one another until reaching her bed. She quickly threw off Draco's black t-shirt and kissed his stomach a couple of times before she began to unbutton his pants .She pulled down his boxers.   
  
Draco pulled Hermione up and walked around behind her. She faced the window and watched as Draco roamed his hands up and down her breasts, teasing her nipples and making her ache inside. His hands reached across her pelvis and unsnapped the button of her jeans, and carefully pulled down the zipper. He slid the jeans down her thighs, until she wore nothing but her black thong. He found nothing sexier than black clothing and kissed her hips before pulled him down. He reached for the coffee table and slipped on a condom. He sat down and directed her where to sit, so that his penis teased her most sensitive parts. She gasped a huge sigh and waited as Draco's hands slipped down to her clitoris. She moaned for him as he began to tease her and play with her. Already she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. She stopped him and rolled over so that she was straddling him.  
  
His need for sex was so great that he didn't even mind. He slid into her with ease, and before either one knew it, they were rocking each other. Hermione grinded into Draco, as he himself played with her breasts. With each stroke they were closer and closer to a simultaneous orgasm.  
  
"Jesus, Granger." Draco gasped. She was not like other girls. Usually they would let him stay in control, but Hermione knew what she wanted and how she wanted it and wouldn't stop before they got it. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much he really was enjoying this, and how he didn't want it to end.  
  
His lower regions had other plans though. There was only so much that Draco could hold back until he and Hermione both yelled out in pleasure as their orgasms rocked one another to the core.  
  
Hermione sat breathless.  
  
"Jesus, Malfoy."   
  
Draco awoke early the next morning in Hermione's bed. She was still asleep, and the sun was pouring through the cracks in the blinds on the windows. He was still nude from their all night sexual tryst. He walked over and grabbed his clothes and put them back on. He looked at Hermione, with mixed emotions. He had gotten what he wanted from her, yet he still wanted more. She was addicting. Last night had filled him with more desire than satisfaction.' Come on Draco Malfoy ..accept the truth ! You are in love with her.' He gave her a kiss and left the room.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short but.....PLEASE don't kill me! I promise I'll post chapter 10 really soon! You just keep reviewing and I will do my job and keep on updateing! :) 


	10. Telling you!

CHAPTER 10 - Telling you!  
  
She woke up and saw that Draco wasn't next to her. She knew now that she cared for him ' He is a cute and loving bastard. How can you not love him.' she thought and laughed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When she got out , she was greeted by a gorgeous looking Malfoy that had a very big smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning sweetie!" he said and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Hey there hun! I see you've made breakfast. Yummy! Looks good!"  
  
"Not as good as you!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"That was funny . You comparing me to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah !" he said and laughed with her." Look what you're doing to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Making me lose my touch" he smirked.  
  
" Oh but you're not losing it " she kissed him hotly on the mouth.  
  
He responded and picked her up heading to her bedroom. They continued to kiss one another until reaching Hermione's bedroom. She quickly threw off Draco's black t-shirt and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Wait," he said, breathing heavily.  
  
"What?" she asked, slightly surprised by the sudden halt.  
  
"I want this to go slow, and I want it to last," he said huskily. He began to kiss her slowly, with more feeling. His hands wandered inside her robe to discover her lingerie. His kissing intensified as he slipped her robe off and began kissing her shoulders, lazily letting the straps fall to her side. He dragged his fingers up her stomach until he grabbed the thin fabric and took it off of her body.  
  
She kissed down his taut, muscled stomach until she reached his jeans. She undid the zipper and finished unsnapping the button. With a little shake from Draco they were soon flown across the room. Hermione kissed around the waistband of his silk boxers and finally tugged them down to his feet, where Draco kicked them off. Hermione immediately began to suck the head of his penis. Draco knew that with all the holding back he had been doing that he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted their experience to go on for hours. He backed away from her, Hermione looking very confused. He picked her up and whispered to her. "I want this to last."  
  
He backed Hermione onto the bed and tugged at her panties until they too joined Draco's jeans. He kissed down until he was at the juncture of her legs, and immediately he began to taunt her. Liking, rubbing and playing with her like a new toy, Draco continually brought Hermione closer and closer to the edge. But he wasn't going to let her. He stopped and kissed his way to her breasts, sucking each one with tenderness. She moaned as his finger flicked her nipples, causing them to go hard.  
  
Draco whispered a contaceptive charm before laying himself on top of Hermione. Right away they found a rhythm that suited each of them just fine. He felt chills run down his spine as he felt the connection between them.  
  
"I want to be on top," Hermione whispered. Draco conceded, and rolled over and allowed Hermione to climb on top of him. She began rocking back and forth on his hardness, Draco playing with her breasts. She enjoyed very much to have her breasts fondled with, and moaned out in pleasure. Hermione felt her climax building and knew it wouldn't be long until she exploded in pleasure.  
  
Draco never knew that having the girl on top could feel this good. Usually the girls were too rough or caused him to bend in ways that he wasn't supposed to. Hermione made it feel good, and he knew she was enjoying herself, because before long the both of them were in simultaneous orgasms. Waves of pleasure drove through Draco and Hermione as they fell to the side of each other, both out of breath.  
  
"Hermione... I want to tell you something important."  
  
A/N : God, It's a lot of sex in this story! I think i'm gonna cut some scenes ;) ! Don't kill me for : 1. The short chapter weak smile 2. The fact that it took so mush time to update. I had some problems with my net and I still do. 3.The fact that the next chapter will be the last. 4.And last but i think certinly not least...for the cliffhanger. Wowwwww...this are a lot of reasons for not killing me. Anyway...Plz DONT weak smile ...ahh....but wait u still need me for the last chapter....hehehe :PP . Thank you for the very supporting reviews. Thank you Kayla you flatter me greatly like so many of you do. But I also have a good news :)))) ! My other story ( Faking? ) will be updated on Tuesday. Oh oh oh ...there's more....because I finnished my eams with the best marks ever I am very happy and will actually try to update daily, no promices :P but i will do my best. At least at two or three days. Hopefully my boyfriend will live without me for an hour :PPP !And ..I also have some G-R-E-A-T idea for a new story....God ! I'm sooooooooo HAppy!!! 


	11. And from now on

CHAPTER 11- And from now on…  
  
TEN YEARS LATER....  
  
He lay on his stomach, enjoying the feel of her hands as they glided down the center of his back. She slid her palms outwards towards his sides at his waist, then slowly moved back up at his sides to come up to the center of his shoulders. With a bit more pressure, she then moved both of her thumbs in small circular motions on either side of his spine slowly moving down to his waist to then slip teasingly under his naked hips.  
  
She leaned down kissing his cheek, then moved to his ear, where she drew the lobe into her mouth, "Enjoying yourself love?"  
  
"Yes. Immensely. Are You?" Draco asked as she licked the side of his neck.  
  
At his groan, she smiled against his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin, "Very much, but I'm just warming up." She said huskily.  
  
She licked and nibbled her way to the back of his shoulders as she glided both her hands down his back, her hair grazing the skin of his back. At the touch of her tongue and lips along his back, he groaned as he brought his hands to her smooth calves, which were on either side of his head. She continued to nibble her way down his back. While she leaned down going lower, her nipples, then her full breasts pressed against his back. By the time she reached his waist, he was shifting his hips uncomfortably, his erection starting to ache from her caresses with her hands and mouth on his back.  
  
He still felt the imprint of her on his back as she sat back on her knees. "Okay, turn over." She instructed, as she soothed her fingertips along his shoulders, never removing the contact as he turned onto his back.  
  
She bent down to kiss his lips, "I see that you are liking this so far." She smirked as she glanced down to his hips, where his hardened shaft was fully aroused.  
  
"Only you can do that to me Hermione." He said huskily as he raised his one knee up to get more comfortable.  
  
She brought her warm hands to cup both sides of his face as she moved her thumbs along his jaw line to his neck, then to his chest. She placed her hands, palms down on his chest and slowly but lightly, started to rub his chest in small circular motions, not touching the nipples.  
  
Draco lay there, his eyes closed, enjoying her touch, his breathing becoming erratic. He looked up to see her bare breasts hanging before his eyes. He brought his hands up to her sides where he pulled her a bit lower to take her nipple into his mouth as she reached out further down to his flat stomach. She arched her back forwards, and moaned out his name as his tongue flicked against her sensitive nipples. She reluctantly pulled back then glided her hands down to his hips where he raised himself at her touch, wanting more.  
  
"Touch me Hermione. I need your hands on me." He groaned as he slid his hands down her back then to her legs that were above his head.  
  
He bent his neck back to see her slick folds glistening before him. He ran his hands down to her thighs and nudged them apart more, where she moved up, and her knees on either side of his head. She leaned down to lick his flat stomach as her one hand glided down to stroke his hardness, rubbing her thumb along the slick crown of his cock. He groaned as he brought both knees up to raise his hips urging her to move lower. "Please Hermione." He begged.  
  
She licked her way down to touch the tip of her tongue against his engorged flesh, as she moved her hand lightly up and down his shaft. She licked her way around the head then flicked her tongue along his length, then blew on the area where her tongue was, teasing him.  
  
At the feel of her tongue, he ran his hands to her bottom, urging her to move her hips lower. She spread out her legs more and lowered herself down onto his waiting mouth. She moaned against him as she felt his tongue delve into her inner folds. He stroked his tongue along her lips, taking them into his mouth as he flicked his tongue around them to finally plunge inside her wet heat.  
  
At the first touch of his tongue, she moaned and wrapped her wet lips around the head of his erection, flicking and circling her tongue around the tip. She felt his one hand glide up her back to come around to pinch her nipple between thumb and forefinger, at the same time his tongue plunged deep inside of her. She moaned, him feeling the vibration on his erection as she took him all into her mouth as she gripped the base, her head moving up and down on him in a steady rhythm.  
  
He raised his hips, fucking her mouth, as he swirled his tongue around her clit, then up to her slick folds. She moved her hips back and forth as his tongue gave more pressure against her. He found the faster he licked and sucked on her clit, the faster her lips moved on his shaft. He wrapped his lips around her clit, giving a light suction as he flicked his tongue unmercifully against the hardened nub.  
  
She groaned as she felt that oh so familiar heat build through her body. She took him all in until she felt him go deep in her throat. He moaned against her clit, as her legs tensed and she quivered and throbbed against his tongue. He glided his tongue down to her folds and sucked and lapped up her juices, savoring her taste.  
  
She pulled back from his lips and swung her leg over where she turned around and slid down until his erection was at her entrance. She leaned down to his waiting mouth for a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. She slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him deep into her warmth. They both groaned into each others mouths as she slowly raised her hips, then to slide back onto him.  
  
His gaze dark and heated looked into hers as she rocked back and forth on his hardened shaft. She leaned back, her hands on the bed between his spread legs, her back arched up, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she grinded her hips against his.  
  
Draco sat up, leaning on his hands as he raised his hips to meet the thrusts of her hips against his. He brought his one hand to the flat of her stomach, as his thumb moved lower to massage her clit. "Yes. Draco, don't stop." She begged, moaning as she rode him. Draco's fingers rubbed and pulled on her clit, as he watched her come apart before him. He felt her legs start to tense at his sides.  
  
"Hermione." He groaned as he grasped her hips with both hands to pull her hard against him, as he came deep inside of her.  
  
At Draco's strangled cry, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as she shuddered in release. Her inner walls throbbing around him. He pulled her up to wrap his arms around her as he kissed the side of neck. "I love you Hermione, always." He said huskily.  
  
She drew back, her arms around his back and neck still to look into his eyes. "I love you too, so much." As she softly touched her lips to his and let them linger there.  
  
They slowly untangled themselves and laid back on the pillows of their bed. She rested her head against his chest, as his hand skimmed up and down her back.   
  
"So...Mrs. Malfoy...that sounds nice" he said smirking" Mrs. Hermione Malfoy"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are such a bastard"  
  
"That's why you love me.."  
  
"Indeed" she said , smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
THE END   
  
A/N : Well...this is it folks! I finished my first story! I hope you liked it ! I tried to make it good ! If it worked you are the only ones that can tell me that! Should I write again? Should I continue it? I have no idea. My friend said that I wrote a good story ( because after every chapter I said I sucked :)Why am I laughing? Maybe I did suck :) ) and that authors tend to be hard on themselves when it comes to something they wrote. Well...I hope you liked my story and that you will send me your opinions either by reviewing or by mail ( ). Love you and thank you for being by my side and reading my story. You are the best. Forever yours, Vanessa. 


End file.
